The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for sucking and extracting seabed mineral resources such as manganolite into a working ship floating on an ocean utilizing circulating current based on the difference of water levels.
For example, it is well known to those skilled in the art that a considerably large amount of manganolite lies on the bottom of a specific open sea with the depth of about 1000 to 6000 meters.
It is therefore the object of the invention to provide apparatus and method for sucking and extracting with a high efficiency seabed mineral resources such as the above-mentioned manganolite into a working ship floating on an ocean utilizing circulating current based on the difference of water levels.